


The Whale in the Bowl

by Kasairuka



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasairuka/pseuds/Kasairuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe you've been telling me. I just never thought to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Whale in the Bowl

Shoes come off wrinkled feet

soaked from sea salt

dissolved in blue abyss.

 

Stumbling and falling,

heels run from danger

coming to me

from your whipping arms,

sensually thumping

my goose bumps.

 

On my knees,

in the grains,

I grip at the

soil and launch

what my fingers catch.

 

Salt seasons your face

and reddens your eyes.

It gives my wet caps

time to quickly dry

in the air my strength makes,

after feet wish the dust

a mighty farewell.

 

With a lash, your sight

sours, in spite of soft

ground. The sand was

kind, though, and fruitless

were my attempts.

 

You press down the truths

you hide with a clench,

strangling and releasing

the oar that has never

received great attention.

 

Sand piles up

to reject assault

forced on by my toes

hesitant to keep moving.

Your strides became memories

I lost in the past.

 

Trudging back over,

I voice concern

for you. Still the easing

foamed streaks

prefer it not matter

and all that you gain

is the sweep of wet chatter.

 

You notice my worry,

by how your left arm,

an oar much less worn,

playfully pushes

my chest and my thoughts

into the dark waves.

**Author's Note:**

> Free! is not my creation, neither are the characters.


End file.
